The Life and Times of Andromeda Todd
by Fabala Todd
Summary: Sweeney left to very important things back in prison. An engraved pocketwatch that was stolen, and a young daughter named Andromeda he never knew about. Now that these things have found eachother, will Andromeda find her longlost dad before it's to late?
1. It can't be long now

**Hi! glad you came, I have nothing much to say right this second that I can't tell you in a bit after you finish but enjoy the story.**

**oh, and know the second you start, you cannot leave Andromeda's tale unfinished. The truth needs to be known!**

**and if you think you know everything about Sweeney Todd... You. Are. Dead. Wrong. **

_

* * *

_

_Man's turst for knowledge is unquenchable._

* * *

It can't be long now.

Andromeda looked over her shoulder. The last of the many girls she "roomed" with were falling asleep. It made her sick. She's been cooped up with these same girls for most of her life. She ate with them, She slept with them, but she only had one thing in common with them; they, like her, were alone in the world. All of there parents either died or abandoned them, just like her. But she was sick of them, sick of the girls, sick of being called by her mother's last name, Riain. As soon as the girls were asleep, all that would change. It can't be long now.

She turned her head again to pick up an old pocket watch. Her eyes met her own refection. Her skin, already very pale, was almost white. Except her dark, deep set eyes. Her fishnet-gloved hand reached to her matted black hair. She never brushed it. Ever. She tapped the pushed-back part at her left temple. To an amazing white, not grey, white, streak from her temple to the end of her waist-length hair. Disgusted by her appearance, she snatched her pocket watch.

It was engraved with the name "Barker" which she assumed was her fathers name. No one ever told her a damn thing. She had to figure out EVERYTHING for herself. She flipped it open with one smooth motion of her right hand, it was almost 11:00. Time to go. She tucked her watch into her waistcoat. Then she pushed the window open, she took one last look at the girls. Then, she steeped out the first floor window. She was finally free after all this time.

She made her way to a tall rock wall that kept her imprisoned on these grounds her whole life. She ran her hand across the rough surface. A noise stirred behind her. She gasped. If she was caught now it was over before it started. RRRRRIIIIIIIPPP!! Pulling her hand back from the wall fast, she ripped the palm of her fishnet glove. And some of her flesh underneath it. The noise was nothing. She was imagining things. Shaking her head slightly, she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and began her climb up the wall.

The climb was easier then she anticipated. The wall, though intimidating, was only about 8 ft tall and full of hand and foot holes. She did, however, had a tough time avoiding getting to much filth in her right hand's cut. She hopped over the wall, but winced as she slapped her right hand on the ground for leverage. She pulled a long dark grey coat out of her bag and wrapped it around her. She walked off into the night.

She knew she needed to get to port, a ship or something. She needed to get to London, she needed to find her father. She knew she needed to get as far away as possible before they noticed she was gone. At the moment, this is ALL she knew. She walked for hours, the effect of no sleep caused her to grow slower and weaker as she advanced. She looked East. the sun started just peaking out as the sky grew lighter in color. But on the other hand...

She made it. A sturdy wood sign in front of her read "Liverpool Port" And ships were coming in and out already. Her watch said it was about 5:30, the day was just beginning. She would need to find a ship that would take her to London, soon. Otherwise she might be looked for and this would be all for naught. But she had no money, and needed a ticket. No matter at the moment. She already had a vague idea of a plan. She leaned on the sign and jut stared out the the ships being slowly illuminated by the rising sun.

It can't be long now.

**Poor Thing. **

**Poor Soul. **

**C&C are loved like Lucy!**


	2. well, Shit

Shit.

Andromeda jumped to her feet. She rubbed her eyes. How could she have fallen asleep?! How could she be so foolish. Thoughts raced though her head in an alarming, almost dizzying speed. She blinked hard, and scolded herself to focus. Soon her racing thoughts slowed down enough to actually process them.

She sorted out the information she knew.

Her watch said she slept for to hours.

It was 7:00 AM

The ship was still in port (But for how long?)

She put the question away for later and tried to focus again.

She was hungry.

Shit.

She shouldn't have thought that. Now it was all she could focus on.

Wait a tick.

She was in a bleeding port. Portships. Shipspeople. Peoplefood.

Of Course.

How hard could it be to grab one bite? Then she swore she would go back to figuring out her dire situation.

She walked down a weather beaten path toward shore. Sure enough she was right. There was a bunch of men loading crates of food onto Ships. She quickly ducked behind one. She was used to stealing food to keep herself alive (the stupid caretakers at her orphanage wouldn't know care it if bit them in the arse.) but never like this.

When the men weren't looking, she pried one crate open. Afraid they'd turn around, she crawled inside it. Of course the large crate was only filled with smaller boxes. She sat on one and lifted another open. She pulled out a single half loaf of bread as quickly and quietly as she could.

She slid the loaf in her shoulderbag. She pressed her palm up against the lid of the crate and slowly pushed it open. Then all of a sudden, something shifted her. Even on her knees she managed to topple over onto boxes. She bit her tongue to prevent her from swearing loudly.

What the bloody Hell happened?

Wait a tick.

Was she…Moving?

Oh My God. They were loading the crate.

And She was still inside.

This was either the best thing to ever happen to her, or it would be the worst tragedy of her life.

She held her bag to her chest to prevent the contents from shifting as she rattled down the pebbled road. She was relying on common sense know. She stiffed her back up against the side of the crate and braced her foot against the other side.

Sure enough, The crate was pushed on an angle. Sunlight flooded though the cracks between the boards. She moved uphill for a while. Then the sunlight was gone. She thought she heard something close. Now she was in total blackness.

"Well, Shit" She let herself say out loud.

"What was that?" an anonymous voice rang out.

"What was what?" another replied.

"That noise" The first one said.

"I didn't hear nothn'" said the later.

Andromeda crawled to peer between the cracks in the wood with her hand over her mouth. She could see absolutely nothing in the blackness, except she thought she could see some light in the distance.

Candlelight?

She could have sworn it was real. But it kept papering, moving a little, then it would disaster. She figured she was a part of a maze of boxes ad crates. And these two men were looking for something.

Were they looking for her?

No, they couldn't be. She was just being paranoid.

As the candlelight grew closer, she could pick up on what they were saying.

"what we lookn' for again?"

"The cook says he needs bread"

"Look at all this food"

"well, we feeding lots a people, and we are goin' all the way to London"

London?

YES!! Her luck was turning.

Or was it?

Shit!!

welcome to Chap 2. Sorry it's a bit of a cliffie, But that's the only way I inspire myself to write more. Comments, Critts and Reviews are LOVED!! and check out the FF DA accout. www.fabala-todd. Chap 2 should be coming soon. I promise.


	3. Not Yet

The men were looking for bread! She remembered bread was the very food she stole form THIS crate.

They picked up the crate with obvious effort. Then they dropped it. Andromeda fell shortly then hit the ground with a loud BANG.

They must of dropped her onto some sort of dolly because then she was being pushed smoothly to god knows were. She knew this couldn't be the end.

Not yet.

The men stopped after a while. Andromeda held her breath.

"Zat is zen?" a deep voice with a strong accent asked. "well put zt over there." They wheeled the crate a little more, then she listened to them walk away.

She still wasn't breathing.

Light was only coming from the top of the crate and one side. So she must have been up against a wall or something.

The light was eclipsed again, this time from the man.

This was it. It's over. She was done.

Wait! No she wasn't.

Not yet.

When the man lifted the lid off the crate she had but a second to react. She sprung up and realized she wasn't up against a wall. It was a counter, a counter were the man kept knives.

She had no time to feel guilty.

Not yet.

She picked one up in her hands and plunged it into the mans chest before he had a chance to react.

Blood splattered everywhere.

His now lifeless eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He fell to the ground.

Andromeda watched emotionlessly as she watched him bleed out.

Bleed out and die.

She knew it was her fault but she didn't care.

He got in her way. And nothing would stop her from getting to London.

Not even her own conscience.

Common sense flooded back to her. Her only option was to run. So she sprinted blindly though many doors and staircases. Her only option was up.

She burst though a set of double doors overdramatically. She was bombarded by the sent of sea salt in the air.

She walked slowly around the deck. She let her heels click almost merrily on the wood floor. She admired , and almost let herself laugh at the amount of ignorant and overly dressed people mingling on the deck.

She made her way to the very back of the boat. She knew she shouldn't have trusted her weight to that rickety railing after all she's been though but she had to see it for herself.

She laughed joyously out loud.

There she was,

On a ship,

On her way to London,

Watching Liverpool shrink in the distance.

She quickly controlled herself.

Letting her smile fade she buttoned up her coat and shoved her hands in the pockets.

She casually checked the time on her "Barker" watch and whispered to herself.

"I'm finally leavn' that hell hole Livapool. Life may not be good yet. But it will be"

Just not yet.


	4. chain reaction

**So this is the 4th instalment of the life and times of andromeda todd. Thanks in advance for reading. You may notice ive been editing my writeing style, let me know what you think. I planning on massive updates and facelifting my old chaps. as always reviews are loved and merry christmas. **

* * *

_"To young to live a le, look into my eyes" _-tokio hotel, ready,set, go!

* * *

Andromeda closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air. Liverpool was less then a dot now.

Andromeda, for the first tie in years, was laughing. Her long black hair, almost as wild as her laughter, was whipping around in the sea wind.

At this point, Andromeda felt no guilt, even a little proud of her murder. No one would suspect a 16 year old girl. Not In this day and age.

Interrupting her thought, a little girl tugged on her pant leg. "excuse me sir" she mumbled. Andromeda pushed her hair back and looked down at her.

The little girl was very tiny, she wasn't older than 7. "oh, sorry m-miss. I thought, I-- sorry. " She muttered.

Andromeda wanted to laugh, she got this reaction a lot. She stepped down from the railing and knelt by the girl. She still towered over her.

The little was fiddling with the fabric on her dress, then she spoke "why are you dressed like that miss?" Andromeda laughed. "I don't know."

The girl gasped, "but pants are improper for a young lady!" Andromeda stood up. The girl stood at a little less then for feet, and Andromeda was 5' 7". Andromeda put her hand on her back. "come on, it's…not safe on deck."

The young innocent girl's name was Victoria. She welcomed Andromeda In her cabin. Andromeda was awed. It was beautiful. Victoria, overcoming her shyness, said it's not much, but its home until we arrive in London. "

Andromeda closed her mouth, this cabin was nicer than what see slept through in the orphanage, and it was this girl's "sacrifice". Andromeda awkwardly sat down.

The girl pulled down a large trunk almost as big as she was. "my mum will drop dead if she sees you I those hideous things. So in sure she wont mind you taking one hers"

Andromeda gulped. "One of her what?"

Her question was answered in a few minutes. Andromeda was fidgeting highly while Victoria, standing behind her on the bench, fiddled with her impossible hair.

"And…done!" exclaimed Victoria. Andromeda stood up and examined herself in the mirror. She never wore a dress before. This one was dark red and impossibly low cut. There were back and gold accents. Victoria went all out with the accessories,

Andromeda put her hand on a large jewel on sitting on the bosom of her dress. "is this a real ruby?!?" Andromeda shouted. Victoria nodded. Andromeda mouthed the word "wow".

Not soon after that, someone came through the door. "ello mum! Said Victoria, she hugged her mum around the legs. "Who's this?" asked the mom. Victoria said "this is Andromeda, we met on deck" The mom knelt to look her daughter in the eyes.

"listen love, I don't want you on deck anymore." There were tears in the moms eyes. "why mum?" The mom was really crying now. "Victoria my love, your fathers been, been…" her voice was a whisper now,

"killed."

Victoria's face lost all its color. "wha- what happened?!?" she stuttered. "He was stabbed during work, no suspects, blood everywhere, Her mom looked past Victoria and at Andromeda, "he was a chief you see"

Andromeda was snow pale now. She dropped her bag.

"are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost! Andromeda said "I-I have to go." and she went back to take the dress off. "keep it" said the mother.

"Thanks miss," Andromeda muttered as she ran out the door.

As soon as she closed the door behind her she tripped.

"Ow, damn dress."

She felt a pinge or remorse, then paranoia.

No one could suspect her.

No one at all.

* * *

**ok, this is one of the most fun chapters to write cuz its always fun to write about a person going insane. and this is were it all starts. **

**This quote was hard to come up with! i was listing to there music (tokio hotel) and the singer (bill kaulitz) said this. i never would have used it but then i realized that Andromdea, who in cannon is 14! ( she doesn't know how old she is, everyone thinks 16 because of her hight and build, but she was aged with pain), is doing just that, living a lie. **


End file.
